This invention relates in general to devices for joining a plurality of struts or beams at a common vertex and more particularly to hubs for use in the construction of geodesic dome structures.
A class of structures which demonstrate stability without internal or external supports other than the mounting base are typically referred to as "space frame" or "geodesic" structures. These structures were first described by R. Buckminster Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235, and have come into general use for housing exhibitions, athletic stadia and swimming pools. Recently, the low construction cost and high stability of geodesic domes has resulted in their growing acceptance as personal residences.
The increased utilization of geodesic dome construction techniques has resulted in a demand for simpler and less expensive techniques for joining the multiple struts of such a structure to a common vertex. Numerous patents have issued describing various alternate hubs or strut connectors which may be utilized to form the various triangles and other shapes necessary to construct a geodesic dome. While generally acceptable, these structures are typically either expensive to construct or else susceptible to material failure under stress. It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a hub structure which is relatively inexpensive to construct and demonstrates increased reliability under stress.